The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus and method for vehicles having main drive wheels driven by an internal combustion engine and auxiliary wheels driven by an electric motor in which a clutch is disposed between the electric motor and the auxiliary wheels.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2002-200932 shows a driving force control apparatus for four-wheel-drive vehicles in which front wheels are driven by an engine and rear wheels are driven by an electric motor, i.e., in so-called four-wheel-drive vehicles of a stand-by type, a clutch is intervened between the electric motor and the wheels and operative to interrupt a power transmission therebetween when the electric motor is not operated, whereby friction loss therein is maintained at a low level and deterioration in fuel economy thereof is prevented.